


525,600 Minutes With You

by writworm42



Series: Holiday Collaborations [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, each chapter is a month in their relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: A year in the lives of Brooke and Vanessa as they get to know each other and fall in love.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Holiday Collaborations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558447
Comments: 26
Kudos: 25





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a short one, but the chapters get longer from here on out.  
The rating will change in a future chapter, just a heads up.

_ Brooke could feel her heart pounding to the beat of the music as she leaned back against the wall. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her friends begin to gravitate towards their partners, but all she could focus on in that moment was  _ her.  _ The short, brunette woman who looked up at her with a slight smirk, who knew exactly what she wanted. _

_ “It’s almost midnight,” the brunette called out over the music, the scent of her perfume washing over Brooke. It was intoxicating, lulling Brooke into a sense of calm around the woman, who she only vaguely knew from Kameron introducing them once in the past. _

_ “Yeah, and?” Maybe Brooke was drunk, but she swore she could see a hint of mischief in the brunette’s eyes, and instead of making her want to escape, it only lured Brooke in. _

_ “You got someone to kiss?” _

_ The words didn’t come as a shock to Brooke, but they still caused her lips to curl up into a smirk. The brunette leaned in closer as she waited on her answer, and Brooke had to resist the urge to place her hands on the woman’s hips. Maybe she was reading the brunette entirely wrong, maybe she was about to ruin her entire night, but before Brooke even had the chance to think about that, she found herself answering with a level of confidence she seldom felt around pretty girls. _

_ “You.” Brooke could feel her stomach flip as the woman let out a booming laugh, moving to lean her shoulder against the wall beside Brooke. _

_ “Someone’s cocky,” she quipped back, flashing Brooke a shit-eating grin. “I like it.” _

_ In the distance, Brooke caught sight of the countdown on the television. Less than a minute until midnight. _

_ Under any other circumstances, Brooke probably would have been nervous. Flirting with a cute near-stranger at a party? While that was something she did often, she rarely propositioned them for a midnight kiss. But the brunette had initiated the conversation, so maybe that was why Brooke wasn’t so nervous. She wasn’t the only one shamelessly trying to get some action that night. _

_ As the seconds ticked by, the clock inching closer and closer to midnight, Brooke found herself snaking an arm around the other woman’s waist, pulling her in so their bodies were pressed against each other. Her right hand cupped the woman’s chin, tilting her head upwards slightly. The moment the clock struck midnight, Brooke leaned down and kissed the brunette. _

_ It was intended to be a short kiss, just a little longer than a peck, but Brooke felt like she stood there forever. She felt arms loop around her neck as the woman kissed her back, her touch sending a jolt of electricity running down her spine. For a brief moment, Brooke wondered if she was imaging the sound of fireworks in the distance as a reaction to the kiss, only remembering that it was fucking New Year’s Eve after the kiss had ended. _

_ “Happy New Year,” Brooke mumbled breathlessly, a grin spreading across her face as she glanced down at the brunette. _

_ “Happy New Year.” _

* * *

That damn kiss felt like it was on replay in Brooke’s mind for the entire month of January. Every time her thoughts began to wander, they always drifted back to the cute brunette and the way Brooke felt like she had been set on fire when they kissed. It felt electric, almost magical even, but Brooke swore it was just because she’d had a little too much to drink that night. A part of her doubted she would feel that same way if she kissed the woman again now, but that didn’t change the fact that she couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss.

Maybe, just maybe, her mind would be able to move along if she could just remember the brunette’s damn name.

Brooke was kicking herself for not remembering. After trying, and failing, for several days to remember the woman’s name, she caved and texted Kameron. Not only did she get a name from Kameron (Vanessa, how could she have forgotten a name like Vanessa?), but Brooke also got her number, accompanied by a winky-face emoji.

It took Brooke another two days to work up the courage to text Vanessa.

Turns out she wasn’t the only one who couldn’t stop thinking about their New Year’s Eve kiss.


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Brooke and Vanessa meet for the first time on New Years Eve, and neither can stop thinking about the other after.  
This Chapter: First date.

In retrospect, maybe asking Brooke out on Valentine’s day had been overkill. 

At the time, it seemed like a nice, romantic idea. It was like Vanessa liked to say--Valentine’s day was made for the four Ls: love, lust, like, and lesbians. So what better day than that to have a first date than one that let you suss out and cycle through all of the above? Plus, if the relationship did go anywhere, it would be a fantastic story to tell their children. And their grandchildren. And their great-grandchildren.

But Vanessa was getting ahead of herself. 

It really had seemed like the perfect idea, and Brooke must have felt the same way, since she agreed to it.

Only then she texted Vanessa half an hour early that she was already at the restaurant they’d booked a table at. And when Vanessa showed up, she realized that her dress and and natural makeup didn’t hold a candle to the fancy cocktail dress, red lipstick, and flawless hairdo Brooke had come wrapped in. 

It was then that she realized that in her haste to create love, lust, and like among herself and this other lesbian, she had accidentally set the bar far higher than she could actually reach. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Vanessa came up to the table breathlessly, her stomach flip-flopping from nerves. Thoughts raced through her mind--what did Brooke think of her, showing up on-time-but-late, in an outfit that couldn’t hold a candle to how beautiful Brooke herself looked? 

But, one look at Brooke’s face told her that, by some miracle, the blonde didn’t seem to mind. 

“No worries.” Brooke flashed Vanessa a little smile, and oh God, there was that smile again, the smile Vanessa had so confidently chased on New Years and that she’d been practically dying to see again ever since. “You look really cute, by the way.” 

“Oh.” Vanessa brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, blushing profusely. “Thanks.” 

“So, you gonna sit or what?” Brooke’s smile widened, and holy shit, Vanessa just might have died right then and there. Blushing deeper, she slides into a chair opposite Brooke, half wishing that the seat would just sink into the floor and swallow her up completely.

It hadn’t been this hard over text. With distance and a screen between them, things had flowed as easily as they had on New Year’s Eve, any doubts Vanessa had swept away by a little extra time to think and a few silly emojis to soften anything risky. Brooke had been charming and flirty, making lots of jokes and appearing very well poised with her full sentences and attention to everything Vanessa said, leaving no text unacknowledged. It had been easy to double, triple, even quadruple text Brooke, because she would double, triple, quadruple text back; it had been easy to get excited about something Brooke sent, because she seemed to absolutely love it when Vanessa’s texts were in all caps and practically unintelligible for all their keysmashes and typos she didn’t have time to correct. Heck, sometimes they wouldn’t even need words--they’d just send each other something funny, a link or a picture, and get another link or picture back, on and on for days at a time.

_ I wanna meet you in person again.  _ Brooke had punctuated the text with two kissing emojis and a heart, and Vanessa didn’t even need ten seconds to process what she’d read before she was excitedly typing a reply.

So where was all her bravado now that Brooke was sitting right in front of her? And where was silly, stupid Brooke, who sent pictures of her double-chin and cats in weird poses, instead of this polished, beautiful woman sitting in front of Vanessa? Could they really be the same person?

Did Vanessa  _ deserve _ that same person?

“You look like you’re overthinking this as much as I am.” Brooke gave a short little laugh, and Vanessa noticed for the first time that Brooke was blushing, too, and that her lips weren’t just red from the lipstick, but also a little bit shredded up from chewing. 

“I mean, you just look so--”

“Overdressed and overprepared?” Brooke cut in, trying and failing to laugh at herself. 

“Beautiful.” Vanessa felt her heart soften as she smiled, the tension finally leaving her body.

Brooke was nervous too. It wasn’t just her. 

She was doing okay.

“You look so cute.” Brooke looked Vanessa up and down, licking her lips. “And you picked such a lovely restaurant, I didn’t want to just--I wasn’t sure if--”

She didn’t finish her sentence; she couldn’t. Because the moment she had started, Vanessa had pressed a finger to her lips, shaking her head.

“You’re perfect. This is perfect.” she felt her smile grow even wider, her voice gentle. “I was just nervous ‘cause I wanna make a good impression.”

“Same here.” Brooke nodded. 

“Well, you did.”

“You did for me, too. Seriously--you look wonderful, I wanna know where this dress is from later.” Brooke beamed, and just like that, every ounce of tension or inadequacy Vanessa had felt before suddenly melted away.

Brooke liked her dress. Brooke liked  _ her _ . 

She was doing okay. 

They sat and talked for three hours, barely a break in the conversation, topics bouncing from basic information to work to opinions on TV shows, all the way to impeachment and how they couldn’t wait for it.

Vanessa drove home feeling light as air, and she had barely taken her coat off before she was texting Brooke again, thanking her for a fun night out and asking if she wanted to do it again.

Brooke’s reply came almost instantly, and within ten minutes, Vanessa had a second date next week to look forward to.


	3. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Brooke and Vanessa go on their first date together  
This chapter: They go out for St. Patrick's Day

Every year for her birthday, Brooke was used to going out with her friends for a nice dinner and some drinks afterwards. It was a tradition for them, something they started back in university when they were all broke and could only afford to go out for special occasions. Now that they were all adults with busy jobs, birthday dinners were some of the few times they all got to spend time together.

This year, Brooke was distracted all through her birthday dinner. It didn’t matter that they were at her favorite restaurant, that Nina and Detox were singing her happy birthday as Plastique filmed the whole thing. Her mind was somewhere else entirely, no matter how hard she tried to focus on being in the moment.

Her mind kept wandering back to Vanessa, back to the past couple dates they’d had since Valentine’s Day, back to just how great things were going with the other woman. Almost too good to be true, really.

Brooke knew her friends had noticed how absent she was, being greeted by patient smiles every time her mind snapped back to the present. She was thankful that they didn’t say anything though, didn’t call her out on it. Not during dinner, at least.

After dinner was a different story, though. 

Brooke piled into a cab with Nina and Plastique, the three of them dramatically waving at Detox as the cab drove off. Ideally, all four of them would have gone for drinks together, but Detox needed to head home, having to catch a flight for a business trip early the next morning. The moment Detox was no longer visible out the cab’s windows, all attention was back on Brooke.

“Spill it,” Plastique blurted out, leaning forward in her seat. 

“Spill what?” Brooke replied, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she glanced back and forth between her two friends.

Plastique let out a dramatic sigh, pushing her hair out of her face before continuing. “Why you were so distracted during dinner. Spill.”

“I was not -” Brooke started, but was quickly cut off by Nina jumping into the conversation.

“No offense, B, but you really were distracted. What’s going on?” Brooke let out a soft sigh at Nina’s words, letting herself sink further into her seat.

“I’ve kind of been seeing someone, but it’s not official yet and… And I think I want it to be,” she confessed, her eyes darting between her friends as she tried to gauge their reactions. Plastique’s hands quickly flew up to cover her mouth as she let out a squeal, and Nina reached out to squeeze Brooke’s hand, an excited smile on her face.

This was good. Sure, Plastique was maybe a bit too excited, but excitement was good.

“Then make it official. Ask her out,” Nina suggested, her voice the exact level of calm Brooke needed to keep her nerves under control. She liked Vanessa a lot, knew the girl liked her back, but there was something about her that still made her nervous every time they went on a date - in a good way, though.

“Do it! You have to do it and tell us how it goes!” Plastique echoed, bouncing in her seat and earning herself a chuckle from Nina. 

“I think I will,” Brooke replied, letting out a laugh of her own as Plastique and Nina both let out excited little squeals.

Damn, she loved her friends.

* * *

Brooke hadn’t really planned to go on another date with Vanessa on another holiday, it just kind of happened.

But here they were on St. Patrick’s Day, Brooke sitting in Vanessa’s living room as she waited for the other woman to finish getting ready.

They planned to go get a few drinks from a bar near Vanessa’s apartment, maybe spend some time roaming the city together. It was meant to be casual, but for some reason Brooke couldn’t shake the nervous energy she felt coursing through her veins like electricity. 

But deep down, Brooke knew that her nerves were a result of her catching feelings for Vanessa.

She did her best to distract herself, focusing her attention instead on the little brown and white dog staring up at her from the floor. Brooke let out a soft chuckle as the dog pawed at her leg, tail wagging wildly. Glancing through the doorway to see if Vanessa was walking down the hallway yet, Brooke hesitated a second, then carefully picked the dog up and placed him on her lap. She felt her pounding heart settle for a minute as he curled up in her lap, staring up at her with wide eyes until she began scratching the top of his head.

By the time Vanessa walked into the room fifteen minutes later, Brooke had completely forgotten about her nerves, an unexpected wave of relief settling over her now that she knew Vanessa’s dog liked her.

Once Vanessa was ready to go, Brooke gave Vanessa's dog one final scratch on the top of his head before they walked out of the apartment together. On their way out the front door, Vanessa grabbed Brooke’s hand gently, intertwining their fingers.

The bar was a short walk from Vanessa’s apartment, only a few blocks, but all Brooke could focus on was the feeling of Vanessa’s hand in her own. Brooke hated the romantic cliches, couldn’t stand the overrated lines people used when trying to describe how in love the were. The idea that someone else’s hand could fit perfectly with her own had made her roll her eyes in the past, but now? 

Now Brooke felt like she was finally beginning to understand why those cliches existed. Vanessa's hand _ did _feel like it fit perfectly within her own, almost as if it was made to hold her hand. Brooke had to fight back the urge to smile like an idiot, instead giving Vanessa's hand a gentle squeeze as they made their way toward the bar.

* * *

Vanessa was an absolute firecracker that night. She was loud and energetic as hell, pulling Brooke towards the small open space that served as a dance floor anytime a song came on that she even vaguely recognized. Seeing the child-like glee on her face as they laughed together and twirled each other around warmed Brooke's heart. 

Brooke couldn't remember the last time she felt so free.

After a song ended and they made their way back to their booth, giggling with each step, Brooke remembered the conversation she'd had with Nina and Plastique earlier that week. She slid into her spot beside Vanessa, nerves suddenly overtaking her as she tried to find the words to finally ask Vanessa to be her girlfriend. 

It shouldn't be that hard in theory, she thought to herself. All she had to do was just _ ask _, what was the worst that could happen? Sucking in a deep breath, Brooke folded her hands in her lap, trying to keep her nerves under control long enough to say the words she’d been meaning to say for days.

“Vanessa,” Brooke started, pausing long enough to make sure she had the other woman’s attention. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

There was a pause, and for a moment Brooke began to worry that maybe she and Vanessa weren’t on the same page about...whatever they were. But then Vanessa’s face broke out into one of the brightest smiles Brooke had ever seen, and her worries dissipated immediately.

“And here I was thinking you’d never ask,” Vanessa replied, before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Brooke’s cheek. “That’s a yes, by the way.”


	4. April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you Holtz for looking over this chapter!  
Also, this is the chapter where the rating changes to explicit, so keep that in mind.

The first time Vanessa spent the night at Brooke’s was the Saturday before Easter. Vanessa had been to Brooke’s place before; she’d picked Brooke up for dates at her apartment more than once, been invited in, had a couple drinks before heading out. She was used to the mess, the clutter that littered the kitchen table and the hordes of makeup bottles, some empty and some leaking, tossed on the bathroom counter. She’d spent plenty of time with Brooke’s cats, too, fluffy, clever little creatures who Brooke said had taken to Vanessa faster than anyone she’d had over before. She was used to the smell of burning food, because no matter how hard Brooke tried (and she tried  _ hard _ , bless her heart), she was a useless cook who usually just wound up ordering takeout. 

Still, this time was different. Because this time, Brooke had extended the invitation while they were crowding into a cab, supposed to go home one after the other. This time, Brooke whispered the invitation into Vanessa’s skin between teasing nips and searing kisses, pled her to accept the offer with roaming hands that stroked all the places she knew Vanessa responded to best. This time, Vanessa’s thighs squeezed together when she accepted, and Brooke pushed her legs apart again, cupping her through her jeans to express her excitement.

This time, they stumbled through the apartment with a purpose, headed straight to the bedroom, a part of Brooke’s apartment that Vanessa had never seen before. 

“Get on the bed.” Brooke’s voice was barely above a mutter but no less commanding, and Vanessa was powerless to resist. Still, she tried to keep some semblance of cool as she clambered onto the mattress, Brooke following close behind and exuding all of the excitement Vanessa herself was trying not to show. Even if her heart was pounding so fast in her chest it made her dizzy, she couldn’t let Brooke see how fast she was coming undone. It’d be too easy that way--Brooke would know how far gone Vanessa was, would fuck her right then and there, and it would be over.

She wanted this moment, this event, to last forever. And so she hummed softly as Brooke pulled her close, kissed her over and over again, deeper and deeper until Vanessa was squirming under her lips, the heat of her body, her roaming touch. 

“You done holding back now?” Brooke rasped against Vanessa’s jawline, sucking and licking there as her hands moved to pin Vanessa’s wrists down to the mattress. 

“I dunno. Maybe.” Vanessa shrugged, though it was harder to keep the game up now, while Brooke was continuing to kiss and nip her way down Vanessa’s neck, over her collarbones. But Brooke seemed unperturbed.

“Don’t worry, we can fix that.” 

Without another second of hesitation, Brooke began to fiddle with the buttons of Vanessa’s jeans, looking up at her meaningfully as if to ask if she could undo them. Vanessa nodded, and then everything picked up again. Brooke tugged down Vanessa’s jeans like tearing open a gift on Christmas morning, desperate and eager and her eyes sparkling with joy when she surveyed what was underneath.

“These are cute.” she cooed, tracing over the pink, lacy waistband of Vanessa’s panties and watching as Vanessa squirmed into the touch. “Too bad we’re gonna ruin them, huh?”

Once again, Vanessa had no chance to reply, no chance to do anything but gasp as Brooke brought her hand down further still, running two fingers up Vanessa’s slit and smiling when Vanessa shivered at the sensation. 

“You like that, baby girl? Like it when I play with your pussy like that?” Brooke teased, continuing to rub Vanessa through her panties with alternating pressure and speed, some strokes light and barely there, some touches so firm Vanessa couldn’t help but moan as she felt herself getting wetter, felt the fabric of her panties clinging to her folds as they began to soak through.

“Beg me to fuck you, sweetheart.” Brooke continued, leaning down to rasp the command in Vanessa’s ear. “However you want. Use your words and tell me before I change my mind and leave you dripping.” 

“Your fingers,” Vanessa pants, using all her strength to force the words out as Brooke moves her panties to the side, starts to stroke Vanessa’s cunt so slowly and lightly that it makes her mind melt. “Please, need you to rub me out.  _ Please.” _

“Good girl.” Brooke rewards Vanessa with one last kiss on her neck, “Your wish is my command, princess.”

Vanessa can hardly process the words before her whole body goes rigid, words reduced to moans and gasps as Brooke starts circling her clit, first slow and light and then, after a moment that seems like an eternity, goes faster and harder, full speed against Vanessa’s clit with two fingers creeping towards her entrance, slipping inside with ease.

It takes only a few pumps in and out, hooks right up against Vanessa’s spot and thumb still working mercilessly at her clit, until Vanessa is babbling loudly, screaming out pleas to come.

“Come for me, baby.” 

Vanessa’s vision blurs over, the edge of her sight flashing white as she comes, moaning and panting and begging Brooke not to stop,  _ please keep going, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop,  _ as Broke rubs her through her orgasm.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Vanessa laughs when she finally comes down, chest heaving and loud gasps escaping from her throat as she tries to catch her breath.

“Thanks.” Brooke beams, coming back up to give her girlfriend an affectionate kiss. 

“Okay.” Vanessa rolls onto her side, reaching over to gently push Brooke onto her back. “My turn, baby. Open them pretty long legs, mama.” 

This time, it’s Brooke’s turn to laugh. 

“With pleasure.”


End file.
